Superando el miedo
by FairyofLight21
Summary: Nala siempre ha sentido un miedo cerval por Mufasa. Ambos irán a un hermoso lugar para hablar este pequeño malentendido. ¿Conseguirá Nala superar su miedo?


Los personajes Simba, Nala y Mufasa pertenecen a El rey león del Disney

* * *

><p>Superando el miedo<p>

No entiendo el terror que siento por el rey Mufasa. No me ha dado motivos para ello porque es muy bueno y cariñoso con todo el mundo, pero nunca me he atrevido a dirigirle la palabra, y si tengo que decirle algo, mi madre intercede por mí.

Hoy, estando jugando con Simba, se ha acercado a nosotros para comentarle algo relacionado con sus lecciones reales. Instintivamente, me he escondido detrás de Simba, muda de terror. Después de irse el rey, su hijo ha notado mi anterior estado:

—Nala, ¿por qué le tienes tanto miedo a mi padre?

—Yo… yo no le tengo miedo —miento, embargada por la vergüenza.

—Vamos, nos conocemos desde pequeños y sé que mi padre te da pánico, nada más verle te alejas lo más que puedes de él.

—Si quieres que te sea sincera, no sé por qué le tengo terror. Creo que es simplemente que Su Majestad posee una magnífica presencia que hace postrarse de rodillas hasta al más grande de los elefantes, y es precisamente por eso por lo que temo meter la pata en algún momento.

—Si lo que temes es que te haga daño, mi padre antes se tira por el barranco antes que lastimar a ninguna criatura. Él respeta profundamente el ciclo de la vida —afirma con la seguridad de que amanece todos los días.

—Es evidente que quieres mucho a tu padre —le replico, con admiración y un poquito de envidia

—Deberías hablar a solas con él en un lugar apartado. Tengo una idea, a ti te encantan las cascadas y siempre has querido ir con alguien a verlas. Sabes que a mí no me gustan porque las encuentro aburridas pero mi padre las adora, podríais ir esta tarde.

Antes de que me deje pensármelo, me ha conducido hacia donde estaba su padre:

—Hola chicos, ¿qué queréis? —pregunta con curiosidad

—Papá, a Nala le encantaría ir a las cascadas —contesta Simba, con emoción— me has dicho que esta tarde no tenías pensado nada especial, así que podríais ir a verlas los dos.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquiere el rey Mufasa con extrañeza— Nala, ¿de verdad quieres venir conmigo?

Me pongo a temblar por dentro y estoy a punto de echarme atrás, pero no me gusta hacer quedar mal a un amigo:

—Sí, Su Majestad, será todo un honor para mí— le respondo con la mayor entereza.

Después de comer, el rey y yo nos estamos dirigiendo a solas a las cascadas de la frontera sur del reino. Una vez allí, contemplamos extasiados la abrumadora belleza de los gigantescos saltos de agua y el arrullador sonido del líquido elemento chocando contra las rocas.

Así pasamos un rato, mientras yo estoy juntando todo el valor posible para decirle unas meras palabras al padre de Simba, aunque sea las gracias. A punto de dirigirle la palabra, el gran león rompe el hielo:

—Nala, siempre me he preguntado algo y me gustaría que fueras sincera conmigo ¿te doy miedo? —me pregunta amablemente

—Yo… —empiezo llena de pánico, pero finalmente respiro hondo y me lanzo a por todas— sí, Su Majestad me inspiráis pánico, absoluto terror.

—¿Por qué? Nunca te haría daño

—Yo… bueno… vos poseéis una presencia tan grande y abrumadora que hacéis postrar hasta al más enorme de los elefantes, alguna vez cuando Simba y yo hemos ido a jugar he visto cómo manteníais a raya a las hienas con toda vuestra ferocidad y el otro día, cuando nos rescatasteis del cementerio de elefantes, os dirigisteis con furia a vuestro hijo, desde aquel día os tengo aún más pánico.

El rey, sin palabras ante tales afirmaciones, se siente tremendamente mal de que le tuviera un terror tan irracional:

—Nala —dice el rey, colocando delicadamente una zarpa sobre mi espalda— soy el rey y denoto un gran poder entre mis súbditos, pero no quiero dar miedo a nadie. Comprendo que el otro día tuviste miedo cuando me enfrenté a las hienas y grité a Simba, pero yo no quería que os pasara nada. El mayor terror de un padre es perder a un hijo, porque lo es todo para él. Cuando tengas tus propios cachorros lo comprenderás.

—No tuve la oportunidad de daros las gracias, Majestad —replico, inclinando levemente la cabeza

—Otra cosa, no quiero que me llames "Majestad" ni me trates de una manera tan formal. Soy amigo de tu madre desde que éramos pequeños y tú y Simba os conocéis desde que nacisteis. Me gustaría que me trataras de tú, igual que haces con mi esposa o con mi hijo.

Repentinamente, debido a la humedad, la tierra cede bajo mi peso y empiezo a precipitarme por el desnivel:

—¡Socorro! —grito de puro pánico

Caigo y caigo hasta que unas grandes fauces se cierran alrededor de mi cuerpo y detienen mi caída. De reojo, veo que es el rey que está manteniendo un precario equilibrio en la resbaladiza superficie. Con toda su determinación, escala la alta pared hasta llegar de nuevo a la planicie. Allí, me deposita en el suelo antes de subir él mismo. Una vez a salvo, empiezo a llorar por la tensión antes pasada:

—Ya está, cariño, ya está —me susurra al oído tiernamente el rey a la par que me acuna entre sus patas— yo estoy aquí, para protegerte. No te pasará nada mientras yo esté contigo.

Me acaricia suavemente la cabecita con una de sus zarpas hasta que se pasa mi llantina. En ese momento, todo el terror que sentía por él, se ha convertido en enorme admiración por su persona:

—Gracias —respondo con alegría— gracias por salvarme. Eres mi héroe.

El rey me besa con delicadeza mi mejilla y me sonríe de todo corazón:

—Uno de los deberes del rey es velar por su reino. Yo deseo que no le pase nada a nadie. Te he salvado porque eres la amiga de mi hijo y te aprecio.

Después de eso, nos encaminamos a la Roca del Rey y allí nos encontramos Simba y yo:

—Nala, ¿qué tal ha ido la excursión? ¿le sigues teniendo miedo a mi padre?

—Ya no le temo a tu padre, Simba. Es el león más maravilloso del mundo.

* * *

><p>Nunca he visto interactuar suficiente a Mufasa y a Nala. Me apetecía que participaran en uno de mis fics. Rewiews please.<p> 


End file.
